1. Technical Field
This invention relates to bed ruffles and, more particularly, to a removable bed ruffle for providing users with an easy and convenient means of changing their bed ruffles without having to lift the mattress.
2. Prior Art
A bed is a piece of furniture used as a place to sleep. Beds may consist of a mattress placed on top of a box spring inner-sprung base. The box spring is a large mattress-sized box containing wood and springs that provide additional support and suspension for the mattress. The box spring will typically lie on a bed frame (which lifts the mattress/mattress-box spring off the ground) or on slats (usually made of 1″×4″ wood). A “headboard”, “side rails”, and “footboard” or “front rail” will complete the bed. “Headboard only” beds often incorporate a dust ruffle, bed ruffle, or valance platform to hide the bed frame. The bed ruffle may be a decorative piece used to cover the box spring and legs of the bed and fits between the mattress and box spring and hangs to the floor.
The bed ruffle is usually placed below the mattress and its ruffles hanging down may be easily dirtied due to it being exposed to the external elements such as vacuum cleaners, mops and the like. The portion of the bed ruffle under the mattress is usually clean. For traditional bed ruffles, the complete bed ruffle complete with the ruffles have to be removed from the bed for cleaning periodically. This is done by progressively lifting the mattress on one side, pulling the bed ruffle off that side and going on to another side until the complete bed ruffle is pulled off the bed. For a female such as a house wife or the elderly, this may prove difficult and tedious due to the weight of the mattress and usually two persons are required to do the job.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a removable bed ruffle that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and provides for changing bed ruffles without having to lift the mattress.